User blog:Guitarcar/Scouts survival guide survivors vs Zombieland survivors vs Jungle Jims vs Highschool of the dead survivors vs Nazi Zombie survivors
(Special thanks for Pygmy for supporting me. He might collab in this blog as I speak) (I removed the HOTD group, Felt out of place to remove two members off them and 4, 4 crew men ideas sound better) Neon: This blog would probablly be super long. Please be patient Recon: Dude, If the blog is long then youre not helping with this dialogue Battle will be happening with all survivor groups tired, hungry and thirsty. The battle wont be between the groups aside from the last sunday but instead, a battle where where the users of this wikia will debate on who will survive the week. Only one group will get out of this alive. Zombie used: Nazi Zombies from COD. Inability to infect. Gets stronger per day. Supported by crawlers that explodes into toxic gas when shot. Can run. Can knock down most barricades. The hell week: Sunday: Peaceful day, perfect time to set up base, pack up food and etc Mundane Monday: Small hordes, The great famine starts, radio connections break. Tuesday: Medium Hordes, Famine takes effect, enemy survivors appear When-sday (pun intended): Large hordes, Famine goes to full effect, Raids from enemy survivors. Thursday: Very very large hordes, Base is destroyed, Teams would be forced to go nomadic. Fry-day: Super zombies and large hordes appear, Hostile survivors become an even greater threat. Saturday: Military personnel appear, the personnel might be hostile at first due to the zombie apocalypse being new to them. Hiding is by far the best option. Sunday: Remaining team survivors would rush to the safezone. Firefight insues between teams. Voted winner survives with number of members identical to their vote count. Scout's survival guide to the zombie apocalypse survivors (Scout's survival guide to the zombie apocalypse) (copied from the wikia) Three high school sophomores, Ben (Sheridan), Carter (Miller), and Augie (Morgan), are trying to recruit new members for their Scout group, led by their Scout Leader Rogers (Koechner). While Augie has always been happy about being a Scout, Ben and Carter have second thoughts. Carter tries convincing Ben to quit but he can't as Augie is about to get his Condor Patch. Their conversation of quitting is cut short when Ben accidentally hits a deer. They manage to get help from Carter's sister, Kendall, and her friends. Ben, who's had a crush on Kendall, gets some advice from her and they all see that the dead deer has vanished. Before they leave, the two are invited to the "Secret Seniors Party" and Carter is given the address. When they go to get alcohol for the party, they meet Denise, a cocktail waitress that works at a strip club. She and Ben hit it off and she agrees to buy the alcohol for them. The two then meet up with Augie in the woods so they can set up their campsite. That night, still concerned about the disappearance of Scout Leader Rogers, the trio talk about how great their friendship has been before heading to sleep. Before the night is out, Carter wakes Ben so they can attend the party. Augie catches up, however, and is disappointed by their choice. The two drive into town to find that the bouncer for the strip club is no longer there and they sneak in. The two are immediately attacked by a zombie bouncer and stripper before being saved by a shotgun wielding Denise. Augie goes to Scout Leader Rogers' house to find him, only to be attacked by Scout Leader Rogers as a zombie. Augie manages to deter him, and flee the scene. Ben, Carter, and Denise go to the police station to discover that the town has been evacuated, before they are chased by a zombie horde into a holding cell. They wait for hours when the zombies hear music from outside and leave. Augie, seeing Ben's car, runs in and unlocks the cell, freeing them. They all escape and make their way down the freeway. After walking for a bit, the four are picked up by Corporal Reeves. They drive to the party to see if anyone is evacuated, only to find that the address that was sent to Carter was fake. The group starts to argue, but Reeves was bitten prior to meeting them and has now turned into a zombie. Denise kills him and they try to get a signal on his radio. They hear information about bombing the town and start panicking. Carter then remembers his sister's diary has the party information in it. The four take the vehicle and drive to Carter's house. Once there, they manage to get the diary. But, more zombies arrive, and proceed to chase after the trio. They manage to escape using a trampoline to get to the now zombified neighbor, Ms. Fielder's house. From there, they take her car and head off down the road. The four find a dirt bike down the road and Denise takes it so she can get the military. Now left by themselves, Ben, Carter, and Augie weapon up at a hardware store and head to the party. The zombies find the party, and proceed to attack the partygoers, until the trio turns up, armed with weapons and they proceed to kill the zombies. Once they run out of ammo, they lock themselves in the building and the zombies follow them upstairs. Ben and Carter barricade the door when Augie reveals that he's built a bomb that was hidden in Ben's backpack. He manages to light the fuse when the zombies burst in and the three escape through a garbage chute just as it explodes, killing all the zombies. Denise and the military arrive at the scene, setting up medical tents and helping the survivors while the Scouts reconcile their friendship and Ben and Kendall kiss. Members: Ben, Carter, Augie and Denise Weapons: A door knob launcher, 2 nail guns, a weed wacker, a pump shotgun and other melee weapons they can find Special: They will bring their scout packs thus giving them more food and water supplies together with tools. Achievements: -Killed a room of zombies with improvised weaponry -Denise's good aim -Always prepared like a scout Zombieland survivors (Zombieland) (Copied from the Wikia) Two months have passed since a strain of mad cow disease mutated into "mad person disease" that became "mad zombie disease" which overran the entire United States, turning American people into vicious zombies. Survivors of the zombie epidemic have learned that it is best not to grow attached to other survivors, because they could die at any moment, so many have taken to using their city of origin as nicknames. Unaffected college student Columbus (Jesse Eisenberg) is making his way from his college dorm in Austin, Texas, to Columbus, Ohio, to see whether his parents are still alive. He encounters Tallahassee (Woody Harrelson), another survivor, who is particularly violent in killing zombies. Though he doesn't appear to be sociable, Tallahassee reluctantly allows Columbus to travel with him. Tallahassee mentions he misses his puppy that was killed by zombies, as well as his affinity for Twinkies, which he actively tries to find. The pair meet Wichita (Emma Stone) and her younger sister Little Rock (Abigail Breslin) in a grocery store. The sisters are con artists, and trick Tallahassee and Columbus into handing over their weapons by pretending that Little Rock was infected by the disease, then steal their Escalade. The two men find a yellow Hummer H2 loaded with weapons and go after the sisters. However, the girls spring another trap for them and take them hostage. Tallahassee steals his gun back and has a stand-off with Wichita, until Columbus lashes out in anger that they have bigger problems to worry about, resulting in an uneasy truce between them. The sisters reveal that they are going to the Pacific Playland amusement park in Los Angeles, an area supposedly free of zombies. After learning his hometown has been destroyed, and his parents likely killed, Columbus decides to accompany the others to California. Along the trip, Columbus persists in trying to impress and woo Wichita. When the group reaches Hollywood, Tallahassee directs them to Bill Murray's mansion. Tallahassee and Wichita meet Murray himself, uninfected but disguised as a zombie so he can walk safely around town (and play golf). Murray is killed when Columbus shoots him, mistaking him for a real zombie during a practical joke while watching Ghostbusters with Little Rock. Columbus realizes during a game of Monopoly that Tallahassee has not been grieving for his puppy, but rather for his young son. Wichita becomes increasingly attracted to Columbus, and Tallahassee bonds with Little Rock, with whom he was previously at odds. Despite Wichita's attraction to Columbus, she fears attachment and leaves with Little Rock for Pacific Playland the next morning. Columbus decides to go after Wichita, and convinces Tallahassee to join him. At Pacific Playland, the sisters activate all the rides and lights and begin to enjoy the park, but also unwittingly draw the attention of all the zombies in the surrounding area. A chase ensues, and just as the sisters are trapped on a drop tower ride called Blast Off, Tallahassee and Columbus arrive. Tallahassee lures the zombies away from the tower, creating a distraction for Columbus to get to the tower ride; both use the attractions to their advantage. Tallahassee eventually locks himself in a game booth, shooting zombies as they arrive. Columbus successfully evades and shoots through several zombies to reach the tower and help the girls down, but not before changing one of his rules for survival to conquer his coulrophobia by facing off against a clown zombie. In thanks, Wichita kisses Columbus and reveals her real name: Krista. Tallahassee raids a deep fried Twinkies stand in search of his snack. During this, Columbus is startled by the noises of a rat and accidentally shoots at the last remaining box of Twinkies in the pantry, destroying all the cakes and making them inedible. Luckily, Little Rock has gotten a Twinkie beforehand and gives it to Tallahassee. The movie ends with the group leaving Pacific Playland as Columbus realizes without relating to other people, that you might as well be a zombie, and that he now has what he's always wanted: a family. After the credits is a gag with Bill Murray reciting one of his famous lines from Caddyshack. Members: Collumbus, Tallahassee, Wichita and little rock Weapons: Double barrel shotguns, MP45s, Anaconda revolvers, Melee weapons they can find (For the battle) Special: An ammo van. They will bring a black van filled with ammo thus giving them an ammo surplus. Notable Achievements: -Killed zombies off in massive numbers -Made their own rules to suit them for the apocalypse -Wichita and little rock's ability to decieve well Nazi Zombie survivors (COD) https://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Zombies_(Treyarch)/Story Copy pasting that would be a pain. Heres a much more visual plot summarry for you. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gc5mFwi6cFA Members: Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski and Edward Richtofen Weapons: Thompson,PPSH 41, MP 40, Arisaka type 99, M1911, Makarov, Luger PO8, Nambu type 14, combat knives, a couple grenades and a Katana Special: They will bring the revival machine and a pack-a-punch machine aswell. Notable achievements: -Fought off armies of zombies -Ability to upgrade their weapons via the pack-a-punch machine -Years off experience in the apocalypse Jungle Jims ('68) (Not finished, Pygmy a little assistance here. Im stumped) Members: Kuen Yam, Bian, Declan Rule, and Nero (German Shepherd Doge) Weapons: Teeth and Claws, Colt M1911, M-16, M14, and frag grenades. (Wearing Burlap and Bamboo armor) Special: An M60 emplacement. A few barbed wires and 1 ammo crate Notable Achievements -Fought off armies of the undead and the Viet cong -Skilled in close range combat -Knows how to do stealth takedowns Voting procedure Please give off a nice ammount of sentences and an edge per day in the hell week. ie: Sunday: TBD Monday: TBD Tuesday: TBD Wednesday: TBD Thursday: TBD Friday: TBD Saturday: TBD Sunday:TBD (Its like the weapon edges voting all over again. Except this time you decide who will do much better in each day) X factors: Experience: TBD Training: TBD Physicality: TBD Zombie fighting efficiency: TBD Survivor fighting efficiency: TBD Base building: TBD Base repair: TBD Resistance to Fatigue and etc: TBD then do the X-Factor in your vote. (I didnt put up X-Factors because that would throw the votes of balance) Category:Blog posts